Oficina
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Neji Hyuuga un gran empresario, ve a su prima y pronto sus instintos mas bajos lo dominan haciendole hacer lo que nunca penso.


Sentado frente a su gran despacho, era del tamaño de una sala, espaciosa y fría, sentado viendo el escritorio, papeles y mas papeles, contratos, adeudos, cosas que ni siquiera se había puesto a ver, la verdad es que estaba cansado y solo eran las tres de la tarde, giro su silla y miro por el gran ventanal, con las persianas cerradas, bufo frustrado, pero no quería ver hacia fuera, solo estaba lleno de carros y smog en el piso 20, no le gustaba la vista tan mas gris que daba ese lugar.

-Di… disculpe. –escucho la voz mas tímida y dulce que había escuchado en su vida y miro la puerta, ahí estaba, ella con ese pelo arreglado con una simple pinza, que ha hacia ver hermosa, con esa falda de tablones corta que su padre un día le regalo, la blusa blanca que hacia traslucir su sostén, con collares negros haciéndole juego con su falda y zapatillas. –Le dejare los papeles en su escritorio. –sus mas bajos instintos primarios y hasta cavernarios salieron con solo verla.

La joven solo quería quedarse ahí, no quería alejarse de el, con ese traje negro que lo hacia ver tan sexy, a pesar de llevar smoking se veía que debajo de el había un cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses, aquel pelo castaño largo, por que era una tradición familiar, si familiar, por que el era su primo y aun así no le hacia sentir mal sentir esa atracción carnal de la que sufría. Lo amaba desde niños, pero antes era un amor fraternal y ahora… era el amor de una mujer a un hombre.

-Claro. –se maldijo por voltear, ahí estaba moviéndose tan provocadoramente, al menos para el.

Puso los papeles y vio que los demás estaban tirados y sin ningún orden, se sentó en una silla y se puso a ordenarlos mientras que su primo la miraba con gran curiosidad. –Debe tener… sus papeles en orden… Oniisan…

-Si.

La verdad es que ella era la hija del dueño de la gran empresa Hyuuga, la numero uno en ventas de computadoras, pero Hinata quería crecer, no ser una hija de papi y empezó a trabajar en diferentes lugares pero ni uno le daban el trabajo al escuchar su apellido, así que empezó como recepcionista de su misma empresa, subiría por su desempeño y no por ser Hyuuga. Pronto llego a ser la secretaria de el vicepresidente, Neji Hyuuga, para eso solo pasaron 8 meses, por los que cambio de puesto mas de 4 veces.

-Su padre cree que ya debería de dejar de jugar. –la miro inquisidoramente mientras las chica se azoraba y seguía con el trabajo.

-Estoy bien, no es un juego, quiero hacer las cosas por mi misma. –volvió a hojear unas hojas y las acomodo en un lugar. En los labios de su primo se dibujo una sonrisa que pronto se esfumo al ver como se inclinaba para poner papeles cerca de el, permitiéndole ver un poco de su escote.

-Lo tiene todo y mire lo que viene ha hacer.

-Por favor, ya te dije que me hables de ti Oniisan. –hablo un poco enojada.

-Y yo a ti que me dejaras de decir de esa estupida forma.

-Pero… -el sonrojo en su cara vino y era de coraje, cosa que al joven hizo sentir la necesidad de besarla. –Cuando éramos niños así te decía.

-Ya no somos niños. –le regalo una sonrisa que siempre daba cuando andaba de conquista y vio que ella se sonrojaba.

-Eres un tonto. –se paro dispuesta a irse pero antes de lograrlo vio como el joven se paro rodeo el escritorio y la tomo de la mano. –Déjame ir.

-No. –sin poder evitarlo la beso, con todo lo que había contenido en años, desde que el entro a la pubertad su adorada prima fue atrayente, la quería para el, por eso era extremadamente celoso y no dejaba que nadie la hiciera llorar, vio como ella no se movía y pronto la tiro contra el escritorio haciéndola abrir los labios para gritar y aprovecho para meter su lengua.

-Ne… Neji… -vanamente podía hacer algo sus manos intentaban separarlo pero pronto se aferro de sus hombros, no era un sueño como mucho en los que despertaba abrazando la almohada y con una mancha en sus bragas. Correspondió al beso mientras lo abrazaba y gemía, pronto se quedaron sin aire y sin darle tiempo a pensar el castaño ataco al cuello de la chica.

-Entonces, tu también sientes lo mismo. –dijo contra su cuello mientras ella solo se arqueaba para el. –Tomare esto como un si. –sonrío en su cuello y aspiro su olor tan embriagante.

Tiro los papeles para subirla y sentarla en el escritorio mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de pasión, se sentó en una de las sillas y le desabrocho lentamente los botones de la blusa blanca para ver ese sostén blanco de encaje, tan transparente casi veía sus pezones, lo estaba volviendo loco, quito rápido esa prenda tan mas ligera para ver las grandes montañas que tenia su prima adorada, siempre supo que ella tenia ese gran cuerpo. Tomo uno con la mano y la hizo gemir y por puro instinto abrió las piernas dejando ver solo la oscura cueva en medio de sus piernas, pero dejo eso a un lado y tomo el otro seño con su boca, lamia el pezón con gran experiencia ya que el había estado con mas mujeres, mientras la chica nunca había vivido algo así.

-Neji… -aúllo por las acciones de su primo, no podía contenerse, tomo la cabeza de su primo y la oprimió contra ella, quería mas y lo hizo, aumento y empezó a chuparla, entonces soltó un pequeño grito de placer y dolor, la había mordido. –Así… por favor… -se sonrojo mas por lo que dijo pero lo quería ya.

Sin protestar empezó a morder los senos y lamerlos como una compensación haciendo crecer los gritos de su prima. –Sh… nos escucharan. –dijo divertido, la verdad no le importaba aun que fuera el mismo Hiashi. La dejo para obsérvala aun arqueada y con el cuello hacia atrás, tomo una de sus piernas y las puso en la silla en la que esta sentado permitiéndole ver su entre pierna y se topo con una bragas blancas de encaje, solo pudo sonreír, parecía que lo estaba seduciendo. –Te creí más santa.

-N… no… -iba a cerrar las piernas por vergüenza pero su primo descaradamente el sujeto evitándolo. Paso su mano por los chamorros y luego por las rodillas haciendo pequeños círculos en ellos para luego subir más y pasar por los muslos y masajearlos haciéndola gemir. –N… no… -ahora no se escuchaba tan convencida, parecía mas un si.

Toco la orilla de las bragas y las bajo lentamente enseñando un valle que era puro y virginal, estaba extasiado y tiro de la ropa interior a otro lado sin importancia, con la visión que tenia no quería mas que estar ahí adentro, beso un muslo de la joven haciéndola arquearse, pronto subió mas hasta estar casi entre sus piernas.

-Te juro que esto te gustara. –la miro y vio como la chica tenia la mirada perdida. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió la falda y adentro la cabeza en la chica, besando aquellos labios vaginales, cuando encontró el punto empezó a penetrarla con la lengua, pronto sintió como las piernas se abrían mas y la chica aun sentada tomaba su cabeza para adentrarlo, gustoso le dio lo que ella pedía y siguió con las penetraciones con su lengua y el cuerpo de ella también se movía junto con el. No estaba satisfecho así que metió una mano y con dos dedos abrió mas para penetrar mas y escucho un grito ahogado por la mano de ella misma, siguió con su tarea y se ayudo con otro dedo para meter, después de otro rato en el que ella se acostumbro saco su lengua y metió otro dedo, aumento la velocidad, sabia que pronto ella llegaría al orgasmo y la quería en el, pronto sintió como sus dedos era apretados por los músculos de su prima, el primer orgasmo llego con un gran alarido de la chica, en su boca llego el sabor de la chica y sin pensarlo lo bebió.

Subió de nuevo y la beso con urgencia, pero en la cabeza de Hinata estaba la idea de que era lo mejor en su vida y su pareja no lo había sentido, quería que darle lo mismo aun que no sabia aun como, empezó a bajar del beso al cuello del chico queriendo repetir como el lo hizo, intento quitar la corbata con mucho trabajo y a desabrochar la camisa poco a poco dejando ver el cuerpo tan bien marcado de su primo y por instinto primario paso su lengua disfrutando la vista, ganando una risa de su acompañante.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunto socarronamente mientras ella solo se sonrojo y siguió besando hacia abajo, sus pectorales, su abdomen y ahí quedo un rato delineando un poco mas su cuerpo pero pronto sintió la mano de su primo en su cabeza, bajándola.

Desabrocho el cinturón, y la cremallera aun que era difícil ya que el aun seguía sentado y ella arrodillada, pronto vio el boxer negro de su primo con una gran erección en el, apretándolo, soltó un gemido y pronto le dio miedo el pensar tener algo tan grande dentro de ella. Saco el miembro y lo beso primero como si fuera algo a lo que había que amar y pronto lo chupo algo curiosa de lo que provocaría y quedo satisfecha al escucha un sonido gutural de su Oniisan, metió todo el miembro a su boca y lo saco, poco a poco acelero los movimientos y gracias a su primo hizo que el pronto llegara a un orgasmo en el que grito el nombre de ella y solo el de ella. El sabor de su primo era algo viscoso y salado, y aun así lo trago, y se relamió los labios haciendo el momento sumamente excitante.

-Ven aquí. -dijo el joven que pronto la tomo y la tiro boca abajo contra el escritorio y sin pensarlo la penetro, un grito de sorpresa y un poco de dolor vino de la chica, pero ella lo agradecería, seguiría siendo virgen, nunca tomaría ese tesoro tan mas preciado así como así, el ano de la chica era estrecho, sintió dolor y placer, empezó con penetraciones lentas mientras que la chica se tomaba fuertemente del escritorio.

-Más… Oniisan… -gimió la chica que empezaba a sentir gran placer y mover ella también sus caderas. El simple hecho que le rogara lo hacia volverse loco y por enfermo que sonara que lo llamara Oniisan lo hacia imaginarla como una colegiala y pronto se encontró empujándola ferozmente mientras ella solo gemía y movía sus caderas, la tomo y las sujeto fuertemente haciendo las embestidas mas lentas y profundas para su sorpresa fue algo muy estimulante.

El calor de los cuerpo estaban aun, y el olor a sexo estaba en toda la oficina, el chico empezó a acomodarse la camisa y ponerse la corbata con gran tranquilidad mientras la joven se acomodaba la falda.

-Mis…. Mis… bragas… -se sonrojo al notar la falta de su ropa interior ya que era lo ultimo que faltaba, miro por los lados del escritorio y solo vio papeles tirados.

-Las tire por la maceta. –Neji Hyuuga no sufría de pudor y miro las piernas de su Hinata mientras caminaba, al agacharse pudo ver un poco de su trasero y sonrío satisfecho la ver unos pequeños moretones hechos por su boca en esa blanca piel nívea. Pronto se puso su ropa interior mientras veía el desastre con los papeles.

-Los papeles.

-Los recogeré luego.

-Pero… -ella se había esforzado y todo se había estropeado.

-No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante serás mi secretaria y me ayudaras siempre a ordenarlos, aun que soy algo exigente y tendrás que quedarte turnos extras. –sonrío enigmáticamente mientras veía todo el cuerpo de su Hinata y se relamía los labios.

Otra vez en ella creció una llama interior, el deseo y los instintos de los dos reaccionaron, una relación prohibida, maldecida y mal vista, dos primos juntos, el amor carnal les ha vencido y ahora tendrían que luchar por su amor ante todos si querían seguir juntos. Un beso sello la promesa de cuidarse y amarse, ese beso empezaría con muchos problemas y grandes adversidades.

* * *

><p><em>Un pequeño one-shot que se me vino a la mente, espero que les guste.<em>


End file.
